(This Body Is) More Than I Bargained For
by Lynnxrider
Summary: Edward hates seeing his brother in distress. But when he reluctantly tries to help, he gets more than he bargained for. Way more.
1. (This Body Is) More Than I Bargained For

Welcome to my collection of filthy oneshots friends. It's basically going to be a brain dump of me just messing with my characters and indulging in writing all the M rated content I keep out of my larger fics. All of those extra fics that were requested by readers are going to be dumped here as well. Have fun, duckies.

 **Chapter 1: (This Body Is) More Than I Bargained For**

 **Chapter Tags: Alex Elric, Edward Elric, M/M, Incest (sort of), Underaged, Sexual Content, Masturbation, Bisexual Themes, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending in the Dirtiest Sense.**

Fire crackles comfortingly in the quiet night, it's heat warming my body from head to toe and warding off the midnight chill. Face flushed, I lean into its warmth, drawing it right into my body to pool deep in my stomach. Tingles run up and down my spine like the warm tips of fingers brushing over skin with the lightest of caresses. I squirm slightly and let my head rest against my drawn knee with a small sound of protest, so quiet the crackle of the fire drowns it out. But no amount of wishful thinking on my part would be able to will this arousal away. Not this time.

I've been in this world for three years. Three whole years since two naive children tried to bring back their mother by forbidden means, damaging one of them, imprisoning another in an iron shell, and stealing an innocent from across the gate. Three years since I, a 23 year old woman, became a homunculus in the form of a teenaged boy.

My name is Alexander Elric.

In the past three years, I have experienced incredible pain, intense pleasure, heartache, grief, and joy. With every new experience I grow more as a person than I ever have where I come from. Unfortunately, as I grow older I begin to have unprecedented troubles that, in a way, I've already been through.

At the same time, this is completely, utterly, _indecently_ different. And I have absolutely no idea how I'm supposed to deal with it.

We're resting, my two adopted brothers and I, in a camp somewhere between Dublith and Central on our latest mission. The military had hardly given us a break between our last fiasco– the disaster in Aquaroya–and now, but seeing as how our last mission had been a complete failure…Ed couldn't really complain about being sent on another mission so soon. Honestly, I don't think he minds this new assignment, seeing as it helped him to avoid Central for at least another month. His service as a state alchemist sometimes makes the volatile fifteen year old feel stifled, and these missions, as much as he likes to complain, let him stretch his legs a bit; tug on the leash, as it were. Colonel Mustang does not help matters with his constant jabs of criticism and mockery towards Ed. But even so, there is a healthy respect and camaraderie between the two, despite all of their jibes.

I brush my long bound hair behind my ear, the blond locks coming loose from the hair tie at the base of my tanned neck. I pull the green collar of my jacket closer about my shoulders, staving off the cold wind and scooting closer to the fire. Staring into the flames with emerald eyes, I shift again, grumbling wryly to myself that thinking of Mustang is hardly going to help me with my current...problem.

I think of the man with nothing but affection, and more than a little admiration. The first time I saw him, he displayed such awesome _power,_ the likes of which I'd never seen. With merely a snap of his fingers and a smirk of his thin attractive lips, he completely incapacitated a terrorist twice his size. Mustang is always in absolute control, his exotic black eyes sparkling darkly with cunning and mischief.

Roy's black hair, slim waist and cut body, and his dark eyes that draw me in every time he looks in my direction. So focused that I could almost feel their intensity when they turn my way, prying away all my secrets as easily as removing articles of clothing. His power, _control,_ dark humor, _everything,_ makes me irrevocably and unfortunately attracted to him.

Roy Mustang is my forbidden fruit in this world where I have been deprived for three years of all romance and intimacy. As mouthwatering as he is off limits. And I try so desperately to make sure he never finds out. Not Roy, who chases skirts like they're going out of style.

Last time we were in Central was too close a call for my stupid heart. I was feeling down, and sought him out at his home. He's close to my age–or rather, the age I was–and I couldn't help but feel a kinship with him that quickly grew into a friendship despite our strange circumstances. I probably wasn't really considered close enough to him to impose at the time, but he let me in regardless.

I thought I had a handle on my dumb crush. I was _not_ prepared for him to open the door wearing a damn near transparent white shirt with the buttons undone. Or those loose sweats that practically fell off his fucking _Adonis's belt._ I'm not sure how I made it through that night without completely molesting him and giving away my crush. There was even alcohol involved.

Now that I think about it, it was probably stupidly obvious that I couldn't stop drooling...

I shake off the thought, trying to distract myself with something else, _anything_ else. It...doesn't quite work out in my favor.

Short black hair turns long, pale skin getting even paler and features softening. The image in my mind warps from handsome to achingly beautiful and painted lips mock me in my imagination.

The opposite side of the same coin, literally the dark and light, the good and evil, is my repeat offense stalker; the irresistible and lascivious Lust. A dark horse in my peripheral, her beauty is haunting and unforgettable. Never before coming to this world had I been attracted to another female. Yet Lust's light touches, her curtain of dark hair that brushes against me in my dreams, and her blood red lips that alternately seduce and injure me in turns, have built a sick fascination and attraction within me the likes of which I've never experienced. She's another forbidden fantasy for my lonely heart.

And she knows it.

I can see it in her eyes every time she finds me, time and time again. She loves to sneak up on me, to pull me into her inescapably strong embrace, to trap me against her lush body. I resist. Always. She's a poison, whispering sweet nothings into my ear and threatening my brothers brutally in the same breath. I never really understood why she didn't just kill them and take me, as it is clearly in her power to do so. I shudder visibly, both in fear and continued arousal, because I have a very bad feeling that she is merely enjoying the chase.

I banish her image, not wanting to think about her. As fun as it might be to imagine...no. The reality of Lust is way too terrifying to entertain. After all, think of the devil, and they shall appear. I look furtively around, paranoid of her finding me even though it was pretty unlikely this night. Especially in this state. I bite my lip and turn my gaze back to the fire.

In any case, both black haired beauties are an impossibility for me, whether by sexuality or by abject fear, but fantasizing about them is a tantalizing pastime that eases my loneliness for intimacy, at least for a while.

And that's fine, as long as it _remains_ a fantasy. But this past year, to my abject horror and humiliation, those fantasies I have of them or of any other began to have a physical affect on my body that I can't not control.

Being a man in arousal is nothing like being a woman in the same state. There are similarities, sure; the heat pooling in my lower abdomen, the electric shocks of pleasure down my spine and the warm flush of my cheeks, all the same. However, where a woman can hide it, a man, most unfortunately, cannot. And to be discovered in such a state is unthinkable.

The first time it happened, I hadn't been thinking of anyone in particular. My brothers and I were on a train, heading to a place I can't really recall. Just another mission, another average inspection or some such. It was night then, and as in the events after the happenings in Xenotime, I was not, could not, sleep. I was pretending, however, because I had not yet told my brothers my troubles after ingesting the red stone. Alphonse reclined across from me, the suit of armor reading a book to pass the night hours. Edward lay sprawled against his lap, snoring softly. I lied on the opposite bench in faux slumber, and thus was immobile and powerless when it first struck me.

And it struck like lightning. I was having a waking dream, a pleasant fantasy to pass the time. It featured some nameless figure, their only feature midnight black hair. We weren't doing anything of note, he or she merely stroking my hair gently with a lover's touch. My fantasy lengthened as I imagined the light caress of my hair became a light touch down my side…and therein the trouble began.

A pleasant feeling began pooling in my stomach, at first ignored. But then tingles began to run up and down my spine incessantly, raising goosebumps on my skin. I shifted slightly in confusion, brow furrowing over closed eyes, but had to cease all movement with a startled yet silent gasp. Even a soft brush against fabric alerted me that my skin had become hyperaware of every sensation. Then, like a deep breath of air, my entire body flushed almost forcefully, and I was overcome with the most peculiar sensation. My pants, loosened in sleep, became uncomfortably tight beneath the jacket draped over me.

With startling humiliation, I understood what was happening. I had become aroused, involuntarily, and for the first time since coming to Amestris. For the first time since becoming a _man._

Although arousal and excitement are sensations I dearly miss, I had fervently hoped that, by some strange happenstance I would never have to deal with them in this–hopefully–temporary body. But that's, of course, ridiculous. I'm a boy swiftly becoming a young man and no matter how much I will it to never happen, I'm experiencing something for the second time in my strange life: puberty.

The word in my head made me cringe then as it does now, almost a year later, in the middle of the wilderness. Back then, I had been too freaked out and afraid to do anything about it other than lay paralyzed till it passed. But the more often it happens, the more I come to realize that it is not something I can ignore forever. I can't help it any more than I can help my fantasies, and the longer I do nothing, the more painful and insistent it becomes.

It's been an hour, and the unwanted arousal is becoming uncomfortable. I clutch one leg to my flushed chest to hide the unmistakable tent of my erection, using the fire to hide my blush. But the warmth is a double edged knife as it's heat only manages to keep me pleasantly warm.

Perhaps too pleasantly.

I glance surreptitiously to my younger brother Alphonse. He's sitting a few yards to my left, back facing the fire and gazing diligently out into the countryside. He keeps unyielding watch every night as Edwards slumbers, he and I only taking turns to meditate, a method we sleepless souls adopted to keep our sanity. Which is what I should be doing, but my current state prevents me from any such peace of mind.

Edward sleeps peacefully across the fire, laying on his side and dead to the world. His sharp features are cast in stark contrast in the light of the flame, making him look older than he was. At the same time, his relaxed expression in sleep make him look innocent, a look rarely seen on his woken form. Long blond hair rests loose about his shoulders and gleams golden in the light, just like his tanned skin. I envy him his peace for a moment. I know that Edward of all people deserves it, but it doesn't mean I don't wish our places were exchanged.

I poke at the fire, resentful of the tension building up within me.

My cock throbs painfully in my pants, and I release a heavy sigh, disguising my gasp. Sweat beads on my forehead and runs down my neck, but I'm reluctant to move further from the fire. Alphonse turns back at my small sound, red orbs glowing steadily in the wan light.

"Are you awake?", he asks quietly.

I nod, not even trying to pretend I had reached any form of meditation. "Do you want me to take over?" I ask just as hushed, mindful of our slumbering brother.

"If you don't mind," Alphonse said, standing. "I would actually like to go explore a little." I nod in acceptance. It's not unusual for Alphonse to wander from camp on calm nights like this. Nor for me. In the long hours of the night we have to keep ourselves occupied until the rest of the world woke, and wandering forest trails was one way to do it.

I listen for a moment at his retreating footsteps. The moment I know he's out of earshot, I release my curled position with a pained groan. The pressure increases tenfold as even the small movement irritates my over sensitized skin. Immediately, I loosen my tight trousers and let out a small gasp of relief as the brutal restriction eases. I reach down instinctively to touch myself, whimper building in the back of my throat involuntarily, only to be bitten back at the last second.

But I can't do it. My hand jerks to a stop just above my waistband, as if some wall of trepidation physically holds me back from getting relief. Again, I'm gripped with an irrational fear, ugly and insistent, and it stills all movement with paralysis.

This is so stupid, _ridiculous_ even, I berate myself. There is absolutely no reason not to take care of this. I had been a grown woman in my prime, had touched myself countless times, been intimate with many men. I know exactly what feels good for both sexes. Men writhed and found completion at my touch. _It's exactly the same._

It's irrevocably and terrifyingly different.

My body trembles with tension and arousal as I stare at my still hand, denying myself. It's as if I'm teasing my own body in the worst possible way. I imagine myself doing it, imagine what I know it would feel like to stroke up and down my hot length. But I just _can't._

What is this feeling that holds me back? I'm not disgusted about being a man. No, I find my own body quite beautiful, just as I had when I was a woman. Is it that I think that if I touch myself I would be truly accepting my existence here? Is it because I was trapped in the belief that none of this was real?

But. I've experienced enough pain and pleasure in this world to have accepted that. Then WHAT?

Tingles of hot pleasure run up and down my body like molten fire, and this time I can't hold back the moan of pleasure and absolute _frustration._ I close my eyes tightly and let my head fall back, willing this to just go away, hand still hovering uselessly over the throbbing tent in my loose pants. Just one touch. Just to relieve it–just a little! "Ugh…!" Even the rough ground grinding against my backside feels inescapably good.

Unbidden, fantasies run wild in my mind, tormenting me further. Mustang's dark eyes crawl up and down my body like a physical caress, low attractive voice beckoning me. He's wearing that damn white shirt, half buttoned and disheveled and I would give anything to run my fingers through his thick black hair... I shake my head sharply, but the image merely turns to the sinfully soft curves of Lust. She stands over me with her superior height, the curtain of her hair blocking out our surroundings and her hands pinning me down with that _strength_. Sharp claws rip through my clothes to scratch at my sensitive skin, almost hard enough to draw blood, and her beautiful face leans down for a biting kiss…I shift my hips, and clench my eyes tighter, heat piercing me like a spear to my abdomen.

I'm trembling now, sprawled out on the ground. I lean against one elbow, my other hand frozen and feeling the warmth radiating off my heated body. "No…" I whimpered. "Go away."

"It isn't going to go away."

"Hah!" I startle badly at the deep voice, heart throwing itself painfully into hyperdrive. I completely forgot where I am! I snatch my hand back, clenching it against my chest, and open fevered eyes wide. Across from me, on the other side of the fire that had only been encouraging my torment, was a pair of golden eyes, watching with all of the sharp intelligence and intensity I know well. At some point during my fevered battle, Edward had awoken.

I let out a harsh breath I had been holding and look away in shame, drawing my legs to my chest, although he's clearly already seen everything.

"How long have you been watching?", I stutter, voice trembling noticeably.

Edward sighs, sitting up in a smooth motion, hair fluttering about his shoulders. As he moves, his red coat slips from his back, revealing the tanned skin of his bare chest, hard planes and muscle standing out starkly in the firelight. "Long enough."

I stare with flushed cheeks, but avert my gaze with a harsh jerk when I realize I had been staring at the attractive young man for too long. In my current state, I can't be trusted to look at my own _brother,_ adopted or not. Suddenly I feel disgusting. Wretched.

"It's not fair," I choke out, avoiding his eyes. "If I were still a woman, I could just ignore it until it goes away. Why can't I ignore it now?"

Edward shakes his head, his own cheeks flushing noticeably before he averts his eyes. "You're not a woman anymore, Alex. Men need release. If it isn't taken care of in your waking hours, then it will happen when you're asleep."

I grimace deeply at that thought. That wouldn't be so bad…except I _can't sleep._ "You're just a kid, what the hell would you know?" I say sharply, defensive.

"Yeah, that's right," Edward says sarcastically. "I'm just a kid. A kid who's a year older than you and has been a man my _whole life_. What would I know?"

I don't look at him, not acknowledging his point. I can't help but twitch however, as another wave of arousal strikes me, this time almost painful.

Edward stands with a huff, shaking the dirt from his pants. "Alex, just take care of it. It's not a big deal. Look, I'll even leave the camp for a while–"

"…can't," I wheeze, almost inaudibly.

"What?", Ed pauses.

"I can't," I say louder. I look up at him with fevered and pleading eyes, shoulders shaking, and releasing breathy pants that are beyond my control.

Edward blushes to the roots of his hair at my look. He coughs into his hand awkwardly, hiding his embarrassment with anger. "Why the hell not?", he demands, avoiding my hot gaze.

"I don't _know._ " I sound desperate even to myself. "Every time I try, it's like my body freezes as if I'm afraid, and I don't know what to do!"

"Just do what feels good!" Ed lifts his hands in the air in a clear bid for sanity, uncomfortable.

"No, I know what to _do,_ I've had sex with men before–"

"Gah! Okay, too much information," Ed exclaims, covering his eyes with his steel hand and thrusting his other out to silence me. My teeth snap shut, the next words–a plea maybe?– caught in my throat.

Edward lowers his hands slowly and gazes at me with his piercing golden eyes, face still crimson. He seems almost determined though, and I furrow my brow in confusion. He walks towards me slowly.

"You're afraid," he surmises huskily, and I pause, shuddering at the deepening in his tone. That incredible voice that I'd always found so attractive, that flush on those high cheek bones...I physically flinch back to reality, blinking rapidly. Right. He asked a question.

I hesitantly nod in affirmative. Neither one of us can bring ourselves to say exactly what I'm afraid of, but it doesn't change the fact that I am.

He steadily advances until he's crouched down in front of me. I find myself staring almost drunkenly at the grace in which he moves. A hand gently grabbing one of own sends a jolt through me so strong it manifests in an embarrassing whimper and an impossibly tighter strain of my pants. Just how big was this stupid thing going to grow?! I look up at him through hooded lashes bashfully, but my face can't possibly get any hotter. His palm feels warm against my own, and his responding blush to my sound reddens his face beautifully.

"Ed?", I whisper, confused by his action and painfully, achingly tentative. Am I understanding this right? Is he really offering…?

His golden eyes are dazed, expression just as hesitant as my own, but there is a determination there that I've seen many times before. Taking a deep breath, his gaze sharpens. "We will never speak of this after tonight, got it?" His voice cracks slightly.

My heart jumps painfully and I almost choke in surprise. At the same time, my body throbs at the very thought of release, and strangled gasp rips out of me like a punch to the gut. Edward, beautiful, golden Edward, is offering something I had never even considered before. For all sorts of reasons. He's too young. He's my adopted brother. He's _human and I'm not._

Edward flushes even more at my small sound, but moves his other hand to tug on my foot insistently and pry me out of my curled position. "Alex, c-come on. There's only one way to do this. You have to trust me."

And that _goddamn voice_. I can't take it. Hesitantly, I acquiesce, loosening my muscles and allowing Edward to drag out first one leg, then the other, leaving me completely exposed to his perusal. But Edward looks just as nervous as me, despite his deceptively sure movements, and it seems like he didn't want to look anywhere but into my eyes, holding my heated gaze with his own unsure one. I gasp at the slight relief of pressure on my aching cock, and I know I probably look positively wrecked, long hair stuck to the sweat on my face and neck and lips worried with incessant teeth. But no amount of self consciousness on my part could distract me from the way he twitches from the sound of my voice, pupils widening in obvious arousal, goddamn.

And then he makes a tiny little sound of his own.

That does it. I wave to my sanity as it flies right out the window and tug at my waistband, because FUCK IT that was hot.

I fumble, hands trembling so badly I'm having a difficult time getting my button undone, refusing to look away from his blown out eyes. Edward huffs, half exasperated and half amused. He slaps my hands away and replaces them with his, one startlingly hot and the other cold as ice against the sliver of skin exposed under my shirt. I startle as he jerks open my button and pulls down my fly in one swift motion, hands quickly moving to the sides of my hips as if he was going to pull my pants down just as quickly, like ripping off a bandaid. I grab his wrist in panic, because _too much too fast,_ and feel his pulse racing wildly beneath my fingers to match my own.

Ed freezes, leaning over me, and finally looks into my surprised eyes. "Alex," he says gently, although his voice shakes slightly. It strikes me then that this is probably his very first sexual encounter. The thought calms me somewhat, along with another hot wave of guilt. He's sharing this with me? Of all people? Maybe I shouldn't…

Little late for that, though.

"Ah, um," he pulls back a little, scratching the back of his neck. "Just imagine I'm…whoever it is you imagine yourself with…" he mumbles awkwardly.

"I won't have to," I say matter of factly, and probably unwisely. Edward is very handsome in his own right, beautiful even, with his long hair and fair features. And yes, god, that blush that spreads all the way down his bare chest at my words is intoxicating. I raise my hand to see if it feels as warm as it looks, and delight in the shudder that goes through Ed's entire body at my touch.

In that moment…I decide I no longer care. My body aches desperately, and no matter how wrong I would perceive this normally, I am not about to refuse this beautiful boy's–one whom I trust so explicitly–offer for help. I relax back onto the ground with a sigh and remove my painful grip on his wrist. Propped up on my elbows, I stare through hooded eyes, all but verbally giving my permission for him to touch with a small exhale.

Edward's lips part in surprise before he gives an audible gulp. After only a few seconds of hesitation, hands return to my hips and then slowly pull my pants down. I moan loudly as my erection is suddenly exposed to the night air, precum cooling swiftly. I shift my hips and my gaze is drawn to my own hard cock, vaguely surprised at how big it's gotten. I don't make a habit of looking at it, as doing so usually just makes me feel uncomfortable, but damn, I think I have every right to be narcissistic at this point. It's long shaft arches from my blond curls and over my flat abdomen, the flushed head already peeking out of my uncut foreskin, almost painfully red. Even as I watch, it releases a bead of precum, sending a jolt of pleasure through my whole body. I don't bother to hold back my reaction this time.

And Edward's eyes are on me, that golden intensity scanning me up and down, and damn, but I can't help but preen, some of my confidence returning in a scorching wave of want. And I let him know it with the most beseeching, shameless look I can possibly muster.

Edward leans in closer, not even trying to resist that look, forcing me to lay on my back and engulfing me with his body heat. Gently, he grabs my hand with his own flesh one and pulls it down towards my aching erection. I move with him willingly, and for a moment, I almost think I'm over it. But then, at the first touch of unfamiliar flesh the dysphoria floods back in, shattering my confidence once more, and I jerk back. Dammit! No! Just–Just! I clench my eyes shut with a huff, eyes stinging in disappointment.

"I–sorry, I just–" I stutter, biting my lip.

"I-it's okay," Ed husks. Frowning a bit, Edward guides my hand upward, placing it gently on my chest. After a slight pause, I suddenly understand what he's doing. Start with something familiar.

Heh. Brilliant, genius Edward, I could kiss him. I relax, stroking my own chest.

I shudder as I run a hesitant hand over my nipple, the feeling comfortingly familiar. Yes, even though my chest is flat, this feels the same. I close my eyes with a smile as I roll the hardened nub between heated fingers, finally just allowing myself to feel the pleasure.

"Hn…Ah!"

I gasp softly, a bit startled when I feel a hesitant touch near my hip. Edward begins stroking my side, almost comfortingly, and I looked up at him, vision hazed. His eyes were half lidded, and there's this look of acute concentration, as if I'm a particularly difficult puzzle he has to solve…

"You're thinking too much," he whispers in that deep voice of his. "Stop thinking…" His hand moves lightly over my pelvis and I buck into his touch with a gasp. Ed glances down, holding still for a second, then seems to come to a decision.

Matter of factly, as if he had planned to do it from the very start, Edward takes my erection in his hand and strokes down.

I give a shocked cry and nearly black out at the sudden intensity and release of pressure his touch causes. I buck into his grip, hands instantly shooting up to cling to his hard shoulders, and throw my head back, stars dancing across my vision and body flushing hard. The older boy begins stroking me firmly and I lose control of my body, gasping and moaning loudly without my consent. My legs spread wider as I thrust up, calves resting against the back of Edward's firm thighs. The blond stumbles for a moment, but I'm too far gone to notice, practically drunk on the pleasure after years of forced abstinence. It's like my first time all over again, the sensations almost foreign to me after so long. And then I couldn't shut up.

"Oh god, Ed, just like that, _p-please! Ahn!"_ Words and inarticulate moans spill out without filter, and I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, just that he _needs to keep doing that, oh god–  
_  
It's maddening. I cling desperately to the man above me, not even sure I know where I am anymore, and _writhe_ as his strokes bring both release and a blind craving at the same time. My entire body feels like it would explode with sensation as I'm bombarded with the pleasure I had been denying myself for far too long. My bare backside scrapes against the ground and rocks dig into my shoulders, but even that feels like the sweetest ecstasy.

I open my eyes to half mast and mindlessly pulled the blond down to me, resting his forehead against mine and running my hands through his hair, pants mingling between us. He tries to pull away for a second, face flushed and eyes blown wide, but gives in a second later when I won't yield. His loose hair falls like a curtain around us and I run my fingers through his locks, gripping them almost painfully as he continues to stroke me. And then his chest is against mine, touches sparking every nerve I have with the slick slide of our skin.

"Ah…hah! Ed! I-I! More, just like that I–"

Instinct takes over as if this were just another sexual encounter, dysphoria long forgotten. I stroke his hair, digging my nails in where I know he would be sensitive, receiving a small, startled sound in reward. I try to pull his warm body in closer to me, but he pushes me back firmly and takes one of my hands from his silky hair, placing it back on my chest. I groan and automatically caressed one of my nipples, just as achingly hard as my cock. The pressure, encouraged by Edward's touch, grows to an almost unbearable level, and my breath stutters desperately as I recognize the familiar precipice. I clench my eyes and arch my back as I climb higher, and higher–and then Ed's hand, that tantalizing, frustrating hand slows and then came to a stop.

"NO!" I keen loudly as completion is taken from me cruelly. Without hesitation I grip his hand and try to move it again, but he merely slips it out from under mine. Instinctively, I grip myself and begin to move, desperately seeking what I had almost achieved. My hips bucked sharply as I stroke the velvet skin of my cock. I feel Edward try to slip away, but I automatically grasp the back of his neck and hold him close to me in a powerful grip. He stumbles in his bid for escape and ends up on his elbows, sprawled on top of me with a startled gasp. Feeling his body heat engulf me throws me over the edge and I'm falling.

"Hah…!" The pressure releases almost violently, and without my bidding, I lunge forward to sink my teeth into Edward's soft shoulder, just above his automail. His startled whimper of breath is nearly drowned out by my loud moan of completion, which comes from deep inside my chest as spurt after spurt of semen paints both of our chests white. Spots dance before my eyes as I ride out the orgasm, until finally I collapse back onto the ground with a sigh.

I pant hard, as if I just ran a marathon, and yet my body is so relaxed I feel like I could melt through the very earth. Slowly, awareness comes back to me, and I could hear the fire crackle again. The chirps of the forest.

And another heartbeat pounding loudly against my chest.

My eyes snap open in shock as I realize with a start that I'm still holding Edward down. My hand is tangled in his long blond hair, his face pressed against my neck and breaths huffing rapidly against my pulse. My other hand is gripping his hips, bringing the entire length of his body against mine, and against the mess on my abdomen. Belatedly, I notice his tensed, trembling arms, as if he's trying to pull himself up and escape.

"Hum…Alex…?" Ed grunts against my neck.

My face flushes in humiliation as I realize what I'm doing and I instantly let go of his waist. I try to yank my hand out of his hair.

"Ouch!" Ed shouts as my sweaty fingers tangle and pull at his skull.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry," I gasp. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you like that, are you alright?!" Oh god, I forced him down, I didn't let him go. Had he been trying to get away? Did I push him too far? Did I scare him, shit–

"Alex, calm down–ow! I'm alright, just–here."

He lifts himself off me and gently tugs at my fingers with a grimace, releasing them one by one. I sit up with him, body feeling like jello, and just stared blankly, not entirely sure how to react to what just happened.

It seemed like the young alchemist was in the same predicament, looking everywhere but at me. "Th-there," he stutters, gazing up at the black sky, "you should be able to do it yourself now."

I just continued to stare incredulously, not even reacting to his statement. I should…? OH. Right. Shit, what the hell had I been thinking? He was just trying to help, and I–And then my eyes drifted downward, over his flat chest and muscled stomach, where evidence of my pleasure gleamed against his skin. And then lower, where his slim hips still straddled my legs…

The blond's shoulders were shaking noticeably and his face was as red as a tomato. But most importantly, a prominent bulge stood out from his black pants. Yeah, this definitely hadn't been one sided.

My mind stutters to a halt, no longer able to process anything. I just slept with my older brother. Erm, masturbated with him…whatever. And now he's hard…my mind breaks a little at the absurdity of it all.

This would all make more sense if I was a woman. And he was my age. And I was actually human. Fuck.

"Um…Ed…" Edward slapped his hand over my mouth–the hand he had been touching me with, I think hysterically–cutting off my words with the smell of my own musk.

"Not. Another. Word," he says, placing his steel hand over his flushed face. I glanced down at his prominent erection again, but before I can do anything, he stands abruptly, turning away and striding three paces before coming to a sudden stop. The muscles on his bare back tense as he tries to get ahold of himself. Even from some yards away, I can see a dark bruise blossoming on his neck, just above his automail shoulder. I gulp audibly. Oh god. I did that…

Abruptly, he spins around and strides to the other side of the fire, grabbing his coat. He jabs a finger at me as he pulls it on. "We will never speak of this again, got it?", he says, repeating his words from earlier. Before I can even nod, his eyes flick down over my half naked form and his face gets even redder, if that were possible. I blink, and he's already striding away, swiftly disappearing into the outskirts of camp and into the forest.

I blink slowly, once, then fall on my back with a thump. What the hell. Was that? Numbly, almost limply, I pull my pants back over my now soft member and my shirt back down, completely ignoring my mess in my numbness. I pull myself into the same position I had been in before Al had left, one knee to my chest and my arms resting across it. Once more I stare into the flames, trying to process what the hell just happened to me.

That was a bit fucked up. But. But I'm feeling more relaxed than I have in a long, long while. Hm. Hmmmm. Nope.

I groan loudly and bury my head in my arms. And then groan again when I smell sex and Edward all over me. Fucked. Up. Did I technically just break the law? I mean, I'm not a child molester am I? And I totally molested him. He was just trying to help, not get pulled along for the ride. And man did I…pull.

"Urgh!"

"Alex? Are you alright?"

"Gah!" I jump about a foot into the air at the sudden intrusion of my younger brother's voice. I gaze up at the suit of armor in alarm and horror as he walks slowly back into camp.

"Heh, sorry I scared you…" He looked around. "Where's Ed?"

"Uh…he went to take a leak." I say dumbly, trying to still my racing heart. It's okay. Alphonse can't smell anything, there's no way to know what just happened.

"Oh. Um, why are you covered in dirt?"

I look up at him with wide eyes, realizing belatedly that my back is filthy from sweat and dust. "A-actually, he's been gone a while," I stutter, slightly strangled. "I better go look for him."

Without another word, I grab my coat and flee the camp, going in the exact opposite direction I had seen Ed leave.

I stop running a few minutes later, panting against a tree. Well, at least one thing is resolved. I'm definitely not afraid to touch myself anymore. Edward was absolutely right.

My breath slows to normal and I straighten, gaze a million miles away. As my panic slowly recedes the memories of what just happened flow through me, flushing my face anew. That. That was probably one of the hottest encounters I've ever had in my life. And out of everything that I could possibly be disturbed about, one thing bothered me the most.

Edward hadn't gotten off.

I place a hand over my mouth in thought. Yes. Yes, that really does bother me, more than anything else. Those blown out eyes, black eating out the gold, that chest flushed with his own arousal, that delicious bulge tenting his pants, those goddamn little pants he made…

And wow, looks like the floodgates are open now.

But a devious smile is tickling the palm of my hand as I look back over my shoulder. Yeah, that isn't really fair, is it? Sex should be mutually pleasurable after all.

Looks like I have some hunting to do. Who needs forbidden fantasies when something beautiful is right there in front of you?

–

 _AN:_

 _My first time writing porn with gender dysphoria. Was kind of fun, I don't usually write such vulnerable situations. How'd I do?_

 _I'm thinking of doing a part two for this. Idk, I'm up in the air. What do you guys think? Complete as-is?_

 _Some things I plan to put in this collection: Lust/Alex, Mustang/Alex, Han/Edward, Alex/Russel, Mustang/Edward, Han/Edward/Alphonse, Alex/Psiren, Alex/Psiren/Edward, Alex is definitely going to top in some of these because how fun. Aaaaand any other ideas I come up with/are suggested by readers. I'm pretty much open to anything._

 _See you next time!_


	2. Just for Tonight

**UPDATE: Sorry for the spam for those of you who already read this oneshot, I just wanted to move it to my rated M collection. On the bright side, it's been rewritten, so it's better (and longer) than it was if you wanna read it again. To my new readers, have fun.**

Hello all, this is a gift fic for Technochocolate, and any of my other readers who wanted to see Roy and Alex have some sort of scandalous relationship. Well, how's this for scandalous? Dunno if you're still hovering around out there, but here you go anyway.

I dub this pairing Rolex, as per the request of GaleAeras. Enjoy.

Chapter Tags: M/M, Roy/Alex, Oral Sex, Alcohol, Roy's Hedonism, friends to enemies to lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Fingering, Come Swallowing

-o0o-

Roy slumped back heavily with a long, drawn out groan of satisfaction. The pillows beneath him molded to his body as if they were made for him–which they were, come to think of it–as he settled into the well worn, Roy shaped indention on his sofa. His body relaxed completely after the hell sent week he just experienced, muscles loosening for what felt like the first time in ages. His long legs, released from the confines of those damnable military blues and garbed in loose lounge pants, flung themselves over the pile of pillows on the other end of the couch. The cushions were haphazardly flung about, the man not having bothered with tidying his home in the past weeks, and Roy couldn't bring himself to care one iota for the disheveled image he must make. Just to spite his (hypothetical) voyeurs, he ran his bare hands–gloves thrown carelessly across the room somewhere–through his short raven hair, sending soft locks to stick up every which way. As a last touch, he ripped the top buttons of his shirt open to let it flutter down against his collarbone.

With a satisfied smile, Roy grabbed his tumbler off his oak coffee table and brought it to his lips, enjoying the sensation of the cool amber liquid sliding down his throat before exhaling on the sharp burn that warmed his entire body faster and more efficiently than the fire crackling away across the room. It had taken two strong drinks before he was able to loosen up to this extent, and it felt damn good. It had been too long since he'd allowed himself to get to this point, and he was going to enjoy his one evening off if it killed him.

It had been one year, two months, and six days since the events of Lab Five, and Roy was _still_ dealing with the aftermath.

Roy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, reveling in the quiet, the only sound the hiss of the fire. It had been so long since that fateful day; the day that proved beyond any doubt that the military was corrupt beyond redemption, and the day that nearly broke the Elric brothers once again.

The day that Alex Elric was taken from them.

The ordeals since then had been long and trying for Roy. It was a mire of corruption and diversion, hidden truths and subtle manipulations trying to become what he knew he had to be. Slowly, ever so slowly, he was accomplishing his goals one by one, every day closer to becoming the Fuhrer and ending this silent war.

But it was hard. Sometimes, it was just too much. Even with the support of his men around him, holding him up and helping him to tread the treacherous waters, sometimes he still just felt…tired. So very tired.

He sighed again, relaxing further into his seat, and closing his eyes once more. The ice in his glass gave a slight clink as it melted. It would ruin the drink if he let it sit too long, but Roy couldn't be assed to care, not with the pleasant buzz muddling his thoughts and soothing his aches.

The war wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Of course it wasn't. The events of Lab Five…it had changed them all.

For some, it had made them stronger, like Alphonse and Edward. He had never seen such fire in the both of them, never seen such drive. They single-mindedly accomplish any goal they set these days, finishing Roy's assignments without so much as breaking a sweat, throwing themselves at their studies and becoming more powerful each day that passed. When the revelation that they could not use the philosopher's stone to restore what they had lost finally hit home, instead of breaking, they had only become more determined to find a way.

It was staggering, the leaps and bounds they've made. Roy found himself challenged every time those golden eyes locked onto his, competitive nature stroked every time Edward turned that smirk in his direction. Daring him to do better, to keep up, to accomplish _more_. If Roy was being honest with himself, ever since Hughes–well, ever since Hughes was no longer around, and Alex had been taken, Roy found himself gravitating to Edward more and more. They might never really be on the same footing (Roy was nearly twice his age, after all) but they had undoubtedly become fast friends.

And with Roy's abysmal track records on friends, he tended to hold onto them tighter than his ambitions, which was saying something.

For others…the events of Lab Five had broken them entirely. Alex…he _changed_ from the strong man they once knew. Edward told him that when Alex had been taken into the Gate, sacrificing himself in Edward's place…he had begged for death. Being what he was, Truth could not have taken anything physical; he would just heal. Instead, Truth showed him something that had shattered his soul. Roy couldn't bring himself to imagine it. There was something about the thought of Alex begging for an end, something terribly familiar to his own experience, that shortened his breath and hurt him in a way he couldn't quite define.

And then…the homunculi finally got what they wanted. They took him. He had been too late to save him, the creatures disappearing mere minutes before Roy arrived with backup. He was too late to save Alex from being taken, too late to spare Edward grievous injury, too late to prevent Alphonse from being nearly consumed by that monster, _too late–_

Roy took another bracing gulp of liquid fire, but no amount of burn or buzz could stop the intrusive memories that made him tense all over again.

The next time they saw Alex, he attacked them. Viciously.

It had been a few months later, and Mustang was still in the thick of the scandal surrounding Lab Five. Every day he was met with accusations, suspicions and threats as he navigated the mire that was politics. Edward had finally been released from the hospital the month before, at last recovered from the damage he received at the lab, and Alphonse had been restored to perfect condition. As Edward stood before Roy, buzzing with manic energy and demanding to be allowed to find his missing brother, Roy had complied. On one condition; he would be coming with them.

After all, he himself had shared a special relationship, an easy friendship, with Alex. His being taken may not have devastated Roy as much as it did the Elrics–but no, that wasn't right. Roy felt it acutely, as if he had lost Hughes all over again, and there was no one in this world closer to him than his best friend. Not even Riza, with her steadfast dedication and loyalty, because even she kept him at arm's length with the mantle of duty. No, what Roy had shared with Alex went beyond that, beyond superior and subordinate he shared with Riza, beyond faux father figure he was to Edward, maybe even beyond the friendship he felt with Hughes. It was undoubtedly different. The nights they shared together, in this very room, sharing alcohol, stories and comfortable silence, a haven away from the stresses of their reality.

There were so many things that made it strange. Alex wasn't even human. His physical body was the same apparent age as Edward's. Alex wasn't even really a _man,_ or from this _world_. And yet. Roy found himself more comfortable with him more quickly than any other relationship he had ever experienced.

And Roy would go to very Gates of Truth to find him.

For three weeks they searched. Fruitlessly. It was like the young man and the rest of the homunculi had vanished entirely, and no matter where they went or who they spoke to, they could find not a trace. Tensions ran high as the three companions became more and more frustrated, Edward and Mustang falling back into their tumultuous banter of the past, sniping and snarling like a couple of wild dogs, Mustang even stooping to Edward's level of immaturity at times.

Things had almost come to a head, to the point where Mustang seriously thought he would damage his relationship with Edward more than he could ever repair it, but then…Alex found _them_.

They turned around and there he was, perched on the edge of a bridge above them, staring down with cold red-violet eyes. And Roy couldn't even describe the emotions that went through him at the time. Shock, pain, outright confusion.

Because it was so sudden. And because standing freely beside him was Lust, beautiful, tall and imposing, and in no way restraining Alex from leaving her side where he sat relaxed and almost...content.

As the three stood immobilized by shock, Mustang got a good look at the young man he hadn't seen in months. Alex looked…different. Gone was the easygoing smile and cocky tilt of his head, gone was the friendly demeanor and quick humor. There was nothing familiar in his red eyes, which were once such a beautiful shade of green, that stared coldly down at him. He dressed entirely in black, exposing more skin than Mustang had ever seen him reveal. Long black pants clung to his lower half, ridden low on slim hips. A small tank-top rode up his stomach, exposing his hard core and pale skin. His shoulders were bare as well, prominently displaying the vivid red stain on the right side of his neck; the ouroboros tattoo that marked him as what he was. A homunculus.

He looked stronger. Paler. And more beautiful than ever before. But the tantalizing display of skin only sent a wave of sour bile up Mustang's throat because he knew it wasn't for his pleasure, but for a taunting exhibition of possession by the harlot holding Alex above them like the smug new owner of a prized stallion.

The only thing that had stayed the same, besides his long blonde hair spilling over his shoulder in a golden wave, was earring his brothers gave him as a gift accepting him into their family so long ago. The Flamel symbol with a glimmering blue stone in its center glinted in the light as he tilted his head, observing them blandly.

But whatever that might have indicated, it did not stop him from what he did next.

Lust lifted a gloved hand and brought it to Alex's cheek possessively. A welling of disgust and _wrongness_ filled Mustang then, but it was the way Alex reacted that made any protest he might have made die a swift death. Alex leaned into her touch with a smile.

He hadn't just been taken, but sometime during his captivity when they could not reach him, he had joined _their_ side.

Lust husked his name and stroked affectionately down his neck, and Alex lids fluttered closed and _shuddered_ at her touch. Then she turned her smug red-violet eyes onto the three men below. The message was clear: he's mine. And Roy saw _red._ He thought it was only the shock of it that held him from incinerating the witch, and wasn't even sure how Edward had held himself back the way he was audibly growling at his side.

Then the despicable woman leaned in close to Alex, nearly pressing her lips to his ear, and told him to kill them.

Edward only had time for a roar of denial before the fight was on.

They barely escaped with their lives. For the following months, any time they saw him, they would fight. Alex would not speak to them at all, only seeming to follow orders mindlessly no matter how his brothers pleaded with him to come back to them. He and Mustang would clash just as fiercely, but the young man could never get close to the colonel with his alchemy and impenetrable wall of hurt and anger between them.

Always his eyes were cold, always Lust was there, telling him to fight. Every time, she would touch him in some way, taking something that was never meant to be hers, something Mustang both feared and hoped had been taken by force and not willingly. She knew it would egg Alex's old friends on, and fuck if it didn't work.

Alex obeyed. Always. But lately…lately there was something in Alex's eyes that Mustang could not place. His reactions towards Lust were changing…or perhaps it was just something Roy still hoped to see. When Lust's back was turned, Alex seemed to...shift. It was subtle, but Mustang almost thought he saw…

Roy threw the rest of his glass back, feeling the burn of the alcohol warm his body, and pinched his nose. He hated to see that woman touch Alex like that. It was disgusting… _wrong_. That person who reacted to her touch…it wasn't Alex. What had happened while he had been captive all these months? What had they done to change him so irrevocably? What had he been forced to endure while Mustang had been able to do _nothing?_

He could only see that person he had come to care for so deeply in his memories now. He remembered when Alex would come to him when he had a problem he couldn't solve on his own, or when he just needed an ear and a stiff drink to take the edge off, frustrated that his physical body was so young and so different from his past life…They had spoken here in this room, so many times, and Mustang had opened up to Alex unlike he had any other person besides Hughes. He wondered…if it would ever be possible again.

He was starting to believe that they would never be able to get Alex back, but that last fight…there was something in Alex's eyes that gave him pause. He was beginning to look worn, almost desperate, and in a moment of closeness, where Alex had gotten past Mustang's guard…instead of killing him, he had hesitated, and Mustang was able to clearly see something in his eyes that he was sure had not been there before. Warmth. Desperation. Sadness. And then it was gone.

Mustang groaned and got unsteadily to his feet, walking slowly to his liquor cabinet and pouring himself his fourth drink for the night, knowing he was going to regret this in the morning. The world was beginning to tilt surreally in his haze, and he welcomed the numbness. Sometimes he was just so tired…

A soft sound jerked Mustang out of his contemplations, and he turned around in surprise. What was that? The sound came again, three sharp raps, and Mustang realized that someone was knocking on his door.

He looked up at the clock in befuddlement, checking the time. It was nearly one in the morning. Who could possibly be trying to speak to him _now?_ A niggling of caution rose up within the man, and he strode over to his side table and picked up his handgun, carefully setting down his glass. There had been too many threats to his life lately to be anything but cautious. He silently cursed himself for drinking so much. If there really were a threat, he was too inebriated to be able to control his flames. He would have to hope his gun was enough.

Another tap at the door told him that his unexpected guest was still there, and still awaiting an answer. Hm, if it was someone out to kill him, they probably would not have announced their presence…Roy slowly walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.

He gasped, blood running cold at the view of the street beyond his door.

A young man stood on his front steps, looking furtively over his shoulder every few seconds, as if watching for pursuers. A bottle of red wine nestled snuggly in one arm, and black clothes stood out starkly against his pale skin, partially exposed to the warm Spring air.

It was none other than Alex himself. Mustang pulled back from the door with a jerk, body reacting automatically to the man who had been attacking him and his with the intent to kill for the past _year._ His heart pounded in his chest erratically and he brought his gun up to point at the door. Then he paused, his hazed thoughts sluggishly trying to kick back into gear through the alcohol and the adrenaline.

What…what was going on? What was Alex doing here, by himself? It made absolutely no sense, but he was standing there outside his door, as if nothing had changed, as if he was there for just another casual drink with someone he considered friend.

But they weren't friends, not anymore, what the _hell–_

"Roy," a soft voice came through the door, and the raven flinched, bringing his gun higher. "Roy, I know you're in there, I can hear you…please let me in." His voice sounded…Truth, when was the last time Roy had heard that voice? Not filled with malice or anger…just _Alex_ …Unbidden, the colonel lowered his weapon and looked through the peep hole once more. All he could see was the top of a blonde head. Alex was leaning his forehead against the door. "Please…I need you…"

Resolve shaken by that trembling voice, Roy forgot to be afraid or angry. Haze of alcohol pounding in his head, he did something he never would have considered sober. He opened the door.

Alex took a step back in shock, as if he had not expected the door to open. Then he saw Roy's face. A look of uncertainty passed over those red-violet eyes, so familiar yet so alien, before it morphed into a look of such warmth and longing that Roy had to gasp silently. "Roy."

It took Mustang a moment to gather his voice, but when he did, it came out harsh, guttural. "Alex. What are you doing here?" Alex flinched at the growl, and Roy didn't miss how his gaze flickered to the gun in his limp hand.

"I hoped…I hoped we could talk."

"Oh?", Roy responded coldly, sarcastically. "About what?"

Alex flicked his eyes around furtively, as if half expecting someone to jump out and maul him. "Please, won't you let me in?"

"I let you in before," Mustang said slowly, "and you betrayed me."

Alex eyes jerked immediately back to Mustang's face, a look of hurt crossing over his features. "No, I–" his shoulders slumped. "Roy, I'm not here to fight." Mustang glanced back into his house, contemplating whether or not to slam the door in Alex's face, but Alex continued hastily. "Please! You once extended your hand to me when you knew what I was. Please, don't pull away from me now…"

Yes, he had. Back when Alex had been on _their side_ , fighting beside them, and _not trying to kill him._ Tears began pooling in Alex's eyes, and Roy mentally sighed, just knowing he would regret this in the morning. But he never was able to turn Alex away.

"Alright." The man seemed to light up like the sun, though his expression was still tinged with sadness, and Roy thought he saw a glimpse of the Alex he once knew. With a tightening of his throat, Mustang stepped aside, and Alex ducked through the door. As Alex passed by him, he gently placed the bottle of wine he held into Mustang's arms, very careful not to touch his skin.

Mustang watched with a feeling of unreality as he closed the door behind them, cutting off the outside air. Alex stood in the middle of his living room, looking around with fond eyes, as if he had missed this room just as much as Roy had missed his presence. It was just like old times. Too _much_ like old times. Mustang felt his heart pang painfully.

"I hope you don't mind red," Alex said, looking back over his bare shoulder. He gave a sad smile, knowing he was echoing the usual words he said whenever he came over before. He always came over unannounced in the middle of the night with a bottle of red wine, knowing that it was Roy's favorite and that he would never refuse him.

Mustang merely stared for a moment before slowly walking around the bar in his kitchen and mechanically getting out two wine glasses. He did not look up as he opened the bottle with practiced ease, but he could hear Alex almost hesitantly sit in his favorite chair by the fire, the chair that Mustang had not sat in at all since he left. Roy didn't allow himself to look up, focusing on the task at hand. Eventually though, he ran out of things to do in the kitchen and was forced to join Alex in the living room before the fire.

He handed the young man a glass of wine and sat adjacent to him on his couch, staring into the flames and avoiding his eyes. Every fibre of his being was aware of the other man's presence, so much so that he could almost feel his body heat from several feet away. Which was ridiculous, but he was drunk, dammit.

Not drunk enough for this.

For several moments, neither one of them spoke, but Alex was the first to break, heaving a sigh and slumping back in the chair with a small smile on his lips.

"I missed this," he said, swirling his drink slowly. His expression became sad. "Roy…I owe you an explanation."

Mustang snorted. That was an understatement. He did not speak however, merely sipping at his fourth drink for the night and staring at his the other he had poured not a few minutes ago. He wondered idly if he would survive double fisting both drinks, and if the blackout would be worth it to block out all of these _feelings._ And yet, at the same time, he was hoping this all wasn't just an illusion produced by his hazed mind.

He flicked his dark eyes over to Alex and just drank in his appearance. He looked older, more worn, and as tired as Roy felt. And Roy acknowledged that Alex was almost as tall as him now, although perhaps not as built. Still, those muscles on his abdomen were nothing to sniff at, looking beautifully tensed even at rest. The firelight reflected off the young man's smooth skin, softening the hard planes of his figure. After a second, Mustang noticed that Alex was staring at him just as intently, and he looked away, torn between wanting to cover his bare chest with as many layers as possible, because _fuck you traitor_ , and letting him look his fill because Mustang missed that warmth in his gaze more than he could ever say.

But still. "You betrayed us."

Alex curled into himself, gaze cutting away. Roy told himself sternly he did not miss it. "Yes," he whispered, staring into his drink. "At first, it was because I was angry….so angry. What Truth showed me," he looked up and tried to catch Mustang's eyes, "it _broke_ me. I was consumed with this… _anger_ that I thought I'd gotten over. I was so angry at my brothers for doing this to me, for bringing me to this world….Roy. There is no going back for me…" The last few words were whispered, barely audible and filled with so much pain.

Mustang reeled. "What about–"

"No." His eyes were filled with such sadness, and another piece of the puzzle clicked into place. So that was what Truth had taken from Alex; his hope that he could one day return to the life he lost on the other side of the Gate. But if his what Alex was implying was true…well, there was no going back now.

"I'm sorry."

Alex merely bowed his head, hiding his eyes. "No," his husky voice, so much like Edward's, trembled. "We knew in the beginning that that was a possibility. I thought I was prepared, but–"

Mustang shook his head. "No one could have been prepared for news like that. I suppose I understand the reason you reacted the way you did." Even if he hated it with all of his being.

"Heh." The corner of Alex's mouth twitched, but he didn't smile. "You always were able to cheer me up." His expression dropped. "But I still betrayed you. I still let Lust's words poison me into attacking you and my brothers. I became the monster I always feared I would become…"

True. And Roy had to wonder about how much Alex had actually been forced to do. How many had he killed? How many had he broken with his abilities? "And now?"

Alex only shook his head. Abruptly, he changed the subject. "Did you know it's my sixteenth birthday today?"

Mustang's brow furrowed, confused at the change of topic. Alex smirked. "Today is the day my brothers and I decided would be my birthday. Early in the spring, so that I would be younger than Edward and older than Alphonse. I've become an adult in this world now. I can actually buy alcohol legally." He chuckled, though it fell flat.

"Alex…why are you here?"

A sigh. "I…It took me a long time, but I was finally able to earn enough of the Lust's trust to go out on my own." Well that was news. The homunculi didn't trust him? Even though he seemed to be completely under their thumb? Even as he acted so _willing–_ Mustang glowered, taking a slow sip of the drink in his hand. Dammit. It really was his favorite.

"I came to tell you–to _warn_ you–that the stakes of this war between you and the Fuhrer are so much higher than you can imagine."

"What do you mean?", he said, narrowing his black eyes as his heart jolted. He was too inebriated to feel much alarm, but it was still here, simmering in the back of his head.

Alex placed a hand over his face, hiding his expression, but he couldn't hide the hunch of his shoulders, nor the shaking of his voice. "I can't tell you." Mustang merely glared, but Alex wasn't even looking at him. "I know it sounds bad, but you knowing right now would only put you in danger. There is more to this than just military corruption. There's someone else–" Alex choked on his words, shoulders trembling as if to prepare for a blow, and Mustang leaned forward in concern as he seized.

Hand extended, but with no idea of where to put it, how to help, Roy watched as Alex practically caved into himself. It only lasted a few seconds, but there was no mistaking that posture, the posture of one braced for abuse and used to taking it. At last, whatever seemed to be gripping Alex seemed to ease, and he took an unsteady breath, dropping his hands back onto his lap, distressingly limp.

"I'm sorry," he rasped.

"What was that?!"

Alex grimaced, eyes hardening into ice. "My _conditioning_ kicking in. They don't like it when I tell their secrets. Or tell them no. Or–" He cut himself off, but it was enough to send all sorts of unpleasant images through the older man's head.

"What–" Mustang started, alarmed, but Alex merely shook his head. Roy choked back his words, seeing in Alex's eyes all he needed to know. "Why do you stay with them when they treat you this way?"

When Alex only gave silence, Mustang took that as his answer. His face hardened and he asked again, suddenly feeling bitter. "Alex, why are you here? You've given your warning. So why don't you just leave and continue trying to kill us?"

The blond flinched. "I never tried to kill you Roy." Mustang snorted. He begged to differ. "You don't have any idea how powerful I am, do you? If I wanted you dead, you would be."

Mustang grimaced. He thought that was a bit unfair. But Alex had a point. He _had_ been holding back, because with Alex's inhuman body, he had seen him destroy _buildings_ with his bare hands. And yet, he had never struck Roy, now that he thought about it. Otherwise he would be a mishmash of blood and bone, just a smear on the wall. He shuddered. "Why didn't you then? You said you were angry, so why didn't you kill me?"

Alex smiled sadly. "I think you know the answer to that."

Roy froze, words caught in his throat beneath the warm gaze turned in his direction. "What–"

"I know you've felt it too. No matter how much they whispered lies into my ears about you and my brothers, trying to poison me against you, I could not forget the way you reached out to me when I didn't deserve it. I never forgot how I felt here, in this house, and the way we talked. The way you eased my burdens with such short, seemingly insignificant words." Mustang remained silent, listening. His chest twinged, and he took another heady gulp of wine. He _had_ felt that. It was what he'd been missing so damn much. But until now, he hadn't known it was mutual. He's so fucked... "I came here today, not only to warn you, but also because I missed this…us." Alex pulled a knee to his chest and leaned his head against it. "This was always the place I came to when I wasn't strong enough to go on. When I wanted to end it. And you always pulled me back…"

"Do you want to end it now, Alex?", Mustang whispered.

Alex chuckled, releasing his leg and giving Mustang a smirk, looking almost like his old self. "I can't now, can I? I'll just come back to life. Trying would only cause me pain…" He stood and walked over slowly to where Mustang sat, and Roy found himself distracted by the smooth sway of his hips, muscles working in tandem to bring him heart stutteringly closer. He came to a stop just before Roy's parted legs and leaned down. Roy held his breath, but didn't move in his haze. "Besides, if I did end it, I wouldn't be able to do this…"

Mustang only registered a brief glimpse of red-violet eyes before a pair of soft lips pressed against his, warm and gentle. After a split second of firm pressure, they began to move against him, trying to pull a reaction. Tentative hands brushed against Mustang's cheek and pressed lightly against the back of his head, pulling him into the kiss.

Roy was lax, motionless, not pulling back, but not really responding either. Because he didn't really know how. It was too much all at once, all of the anger, grief and confusion mixing with the heady want Alex drew out in him with the barest touch of his lips. Alex pulled back, looking him straight in the eye with such sadness, mouth shining slightly in the wan light of the fire. "Please don't push me away, Roy…" He breathed.

All at once, Mustang was at war with himself. Alex stood before him, lips wet and hands pressed gently against his face, looking like he would break if the older man so much as frowned. Alex, who had opened up to him so completely, and who had become his closest, most unlikely friend. Alex, whose physical body was so much younger than him, barely an adult. The young man who would have been a mother in his other life, who had loved someone else and lost him forever. Alex, who had become his enemy, and even still offered himself to Roy now.

Alex's face became heartbreakingly vulnerable as Mustang knew he was absorbing all of the man's conflicting emotions using his ability as a homunculus. He wasn't called Empathy for nothing. With the remembrance of that power and how he had used it against them came a flush of negative emotions, and Alex pulled back with a flinch. His eyes filled with tears, though he didn't shed them, and he turned away, thinking himself rejected.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come here." He turned towards the door, shoulders slumped and shaking.

NO. A surge of fear jolted Mustang into action, because he was _not letting Alex walk out on him again._

And before he knew it, Alex was pressed into his arms, and Mustang buried his face into his neck, inhaling his scent and doing his damndest to sink into him completely. Alex gasped as he was influxed with all of Mustang's emotions at once; anger, bitterness, weariness, disbelief….love. He spun around in Mustang's arms, but before he could say anything, his words were stopped by a pair of insistent lips against his.

Mustang kissed him bitingly, almost brutally, telling the shorter man in his arms just how _angry_ he was with him. Alex took all of it in with a moan, submissive even though he could have broken Roy's larger frame in half if he wanted. Roy nipped at bowed lips, and teased with his tongue, seeking entrance. With a particularly harsh bite, he gained it when Alex gasped. And when those lips parted in surprise, he licked his way in, exploring Alex to his heart's content. Reveling in the wet slide of their tongues, he pressed the willing body in his arms sharply against his, and was rewarded as tensed shoulders relaxed and arms wound around his neck, dragging him closer still.

Mustang pulled back, taking a deep gulp of air before the dizziness could overtake him, and looked down at Alex. Red-violet eyes half lidded, Alex stared up at him almost desperately, lips red and swollen. Mustang's body jumped to attention with a jolt of electricity down his spine. He grabbed the back of Alex's hair and jerked his head back, pulling his lower body against his and exposing his pale neck. Alex's breath stuttered as Roy brought his lips to his skin and bit down harshly, leaving a mark over his hateful tattoo until he could taste blood. Alex groaned in pain, but a second later the bleeding wound healed with a flash of red sparks. But even his healing abilities could not totally erase the white crescents left behind, marking him forever, much to Mustang's satisfaction. And maybe that was brutal, savage even, but the young man in his arms offered no complaints, arching ever closer with a small whine, begging for more. Roy brought his lips back down to the mark, and this time kissed it gently.

Alex keen deepened to a growl deep in his chest. His hips ground forward, and Mustang couldn't hold back the full body shudder. Suddenly, the world spun and Roy found himself sitting on his couch, back pressed once more into the embrace of his soft cushions. Alex was on him in an instant, pressing in close and straddling Mustang's hips with his own. He grabbed the back of the older man's head, and this time, the kiss was _anything_ but submissive. He was careful, oh so careful, as he could probably rip off Mustang's arm without breaking a sweat, but he was assertive all the same.

And my god, that fucking _power._ Roy could feel it in every movement, every carefully controlled swipe of his hand as he _held him down,_ allowing no movement no matter which way Roy pushed. And Roy could say he'd never experienced anything quite like this before, was surprised just how much it turned him on. Heh. Learned something new about yourself every day.

Alex ground his rock hard member against Mustang's and the older man felt himself twitch in response, not surprised in the least to find himself already fully aroused. Mustang pulled him close, grinding upward and running his hands over Alex's partially exposed back, slipping a hand under his velvet shirt and teasing the waist of his pants. Alex moaned low and deep, and Roy took the advantage, thrusting his tongue in to meet his and allowing them to dance.

Alex broke away with a gasp, looking down at Mustang with wonder and lust. He untangled his hands from the man's hair and slipped them down his neck and into Roy's partially opened shirt. With a hooded expression, he popped open the last couple buttons with one hand while stroking Mustang's more and more exposed skin with his other. Mustang was suddenly reminded that he wasn't the untested child he appeared to be, but an emotionally mature, _experienced_ adult. And he was showing it now. There was no virginal shame in those eyes, no shyness or coyness. He knew what he wanted, and he was showing it without fear. Mustang shuddered and ran his hands up and down Alex's exposed shoulders and arms. Alex bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Then he swooped down and attacked Roy's neck, finally getting the last button undone and pulling the annoying cloth off the older man's shoulders. Teeth grazed his pulse point, insistent and sharp, and a sliver of intoxicating, primal fear worked its way down Roy's spine. But Alex was gentle, not even close to as aggressive as Roy had been with his own teeth. Just nipping hard enough to set Roy's nerves on fire.

Mustang watched, heart pounding in his head pleasantly, as the young man kissed and licked his way down Roy's chest and relaxed abdomen with practiced ease. He seemed to have his favorite spots as his lips grazed over a perked nipple or lingered on the trail of hair that led down into Mustang's pants.

A wave of jealousy, sudden and hot, pooled poisonously in Mustang's gut at the thought of Alex being with another person–in either of his forms– and Alex jerked his eyes up in surprise at the transference of emotions. Then his red orbs seemed to light up in delight, and Roy moaned internally. Damn inconvenient powers.

"Roy…" Alex smiled, lips wet from his pleasure. "You don't have to feel jealous. There's no on in this world I would rather be with than you…"

Was that so? What about that man Alex told him about, the one he left in his other world, who he was–had been– trying so desperately to get back to? Mustang didn't doubt for a _second_ that Alex would leave him in an instant if it meant regaining what he lost...Maybe that was unfair. It had been years, after all. And Alex had even admitted to him a while back that he never really expected to be able to get back anyway. But a flash of taunting red lips had a surge of anger and jealously welling up all the stronger, reminded of his more recent competition. "What about Lust?", Roy asked, unable to stop himself in time. Alex flinched, and the older man cursed himself for his foolishness as he was suddenly devoid of his new lover's warmth.

Alex averted his gaze, ashamed. "Lust…it's all about power with her. Power over _me_. I never get…I never felt…" He shook his head sharply and looked up with a wry grin before the mood could get too heavy. "No. It doesn't mean anything with her. Besides, I don't know if I told you this…but I'm not gay."

That statement hung in the air between them for a moment, and then laughter bubbled up in Roy's throat like a soothing balm, Alex joining him in his mirth. No, Alex wasn't gay because he was a woman in his past life, and thus had no interest in women, and yet in this body, right here and now with a hand halfway down a man's pants, he most certainly _was_. They laughed for several moments, but then Mustang's breath hitched in his throat when the hands that had been sneaking down his sides suddenly stroked him, hard. Alex went back to kissing his skin, giggling every once in awhile but keeping his lips and tongue busy as his hands deftly undid Mustang's fly. With a questioning tug, Alex prompted Roy to lift his hips, and a second later, his lower half was bare, only the white shirt still hanging off his arms to clothe him.

Alex hummed appreciatively as his manhood was exposed. Mustang knew he was well endowed, as anyone who had been with him could attest, and he preened at his young lover's expression of admiration. And then suddenly Alex's hands were everywhere. Running up and down his sides, fluttering over his pelvis, bracketing his hips as that wicked tongue teased dipped into his button. Mustang merely leaned back and enjoyed it, stroking his soft blond hair and exhaling sharply with ever tickle of his skin, content for now just to _feel._ He had a few moments to muse that he never would have expected Alex to be so assertive in bed before his cock was entirely consumed with a blistering hot mouth in one fell swoop.

Mustang grunted in surprise and jerked his hips up into the tight wetness, blindsided by the shock of being so suddenly _deepthroated_ , but had to groan in frustration when Alex pulled back with a cough.

"Sorry," Alex panted, "I haven't done that in this body before. Damn, I guess I have to start from scratch." He seemed comically annoyed to not be able to do something that most could never accomplish, and Mustang had to chuckle a bit breathlessly at his disgruntled expression.

"Don't laugh," Alex said, offended. "I'm a pro at this. I just need to get used to it again, is all." With that his mouth was on Mustang once more, this time more cautiously, and the man let out a deep sigh and a shudder as his lover began tease _mercilessly._ Alex's slick tongue lapped over the head, dipping into the slit, before drawing it into the hot cavern of his mouth, sliding him down inch by glorious inch before pulling back again. He laved attention on the underside of Roy's cock for another heated moment before finally beginning to move in shallow bobs, taking him in a little further each time.

Only to pull off every few sucks to mingle filthy words with the wet sounds of his hands moving over Mustang's slick length. "Feels so good with you in my mouth, _god,_ imagined this so many times, you taste so good– _hn."_ Roy sincerely couldn't decide what he enjoyed more, that mouth on him, or listening to that positively wrecked, hoarse voice that just couldn't seem to shut up without his cock to stop the flow of words.

Mustang flushed dizzyingly hot as Alex made good on his promise. He teased, licked, nipped and bobbed over his manhood, stroking his tongue just under the crown, nipping at his vein as it stood out starkly on his underside, massaging his balls with a gentle hand, and then pulling him inside, deeper and deeper, until Mustang was finally seated in the back of his clenching throat. Roy threw his head back and groaned helplessly as Alex held him there for a blinding moment, throat contracting again and again around him, before slowly sliding him back out, sucking all the way up. And with one last squeeze of his balls, almost painfully harsh, Mustang was _gone,_ body going rigid as his orgasm was practically ripped from him. Alex released his firm hold on his hips and relaxed completely as Roy thrust up into his willing mouth and spilled down his throat, taking him without so much as a flinch, hot enough for Roy to practically _lose his mind._

Roy collapsed back onto the couch, practically deflating into the cushions with a gusty exhale. Alex let go with a pop and then grinned up at Mustang with an arrogant smirk, even as drool trickled down his chin and cheekbones reddened, messy strands of blonde framing them. He looked Mustang right in the eye and swallowed audibly, licking his lips like a satisfied cat.

"Why you cocky little–" Mustang growled, and suddenly Alex found himself on his back on the soft carpet before the fire, an annoyed and naked Mustang hovering over his still fully clothed form. Mustang smirked, black eyes glinting possessively, and Alex could only drink him in with half lidded eyes, cock jumping painfully in his too tight, restrictive black pants. He moaned piteously and lifted his hips slightly off the floor, trying to reach the man above him.

Mustang chuckled and commented, voice rumbling from somewhere deep in his chest, "Eager, are we..?" Alex whimpered as Roy's hand trailed over Alex's exposed midriff before pausing on his defined abs, running his fingers between the soft ridges there. It was safe to say that Roy liked what he saw.

"Hah–ah," Alex gasped as the skin just above his pelvis was teased, and Roy felt a surge of delight as he found one of his sensitive spots. Mustang began stroking and running his nails lightly over the sensitive skin mercilessly as his other hand pushed the rest of Alex's shirt up and over his head, the blond throwing it across the room with a flick of his fingers. Barrier gone, the older man leaned down and attacked with his lips, and his lover to cried out in pleasure, hips jerking desperately. Mustang shifted upwards so his legs were in between Alex's, thighs resting against his hips, and ground down against him. He wasn't quite hard yet, but that didn't matter as Alex ate up his every touch with a desperation that would make any man proud. The black fabric was soft on his heated skin, a flimsy barrier, and he could feel Alex's hardness just below it. Roy began moving steadily against him as he brought his teeth back to that tempting neck, and Alex's gasps turned to keening as he gripped the carpet while Mustang assaulted him both above and below at once.

"Ah! Ah, Roy!" Alex tensed, breath hitching, and he felt him twitch. He looked and felt so wound up, and Roy didn't think he'd ever witnessed someone so turned on by sucking him before. It was breathtaking.

"Oh, g-god, Roy–I'm so close, _please_ –hn!"

One more grinding thrust and Alex jerked, Roy smirking into the soft skin on his neck as he licked up the salty sweat there, Alex's entire body shuddering against his. Roy grinned in pleasure as his lover found completion under his touch.

As Alex relaxed in a puddle of panting young man beneath him, Roy pulled back and just observed. Alex's face had completely flushed, the pretty color trailing down onto his heaving chest. He gulped in air for several moments, wearing an expression as if he had no idea what just happened to him. Long blond strands, pulled out of the band that held them, stuck against his face and neck where sweat cooled.

He was more beautiful in that moment than Roy had ever seen him.

Red-violet eyes flicked up to his face, and Roy smirked. "Are you going to just stare?", Alex challenged, eyes half lidded in euphoria, "or are you going to finish what you started?"

Mustang snorted and ran his fingers lightly over Alex's still hard, but no doubt painfully sensitive cock, and Alex yelped. Alex narrowed his eyes and Roy gulped, wondering if he had gone too far. Suddenly, the man found himself on his back once more, insanely strong arms brokering no resistance. Alex climbed on top of him, hips carefully not touching his just yet, but trapping him beneath his smaller–but infinitely stronger–body. "That wasn't very nice, Mustang…I should teach you a lesson…"

Mustang chuckled nervously before using another dirty trick. He reached back and grasped Alex's backside, palming his bare flesh and squeezing. When Alex stuttered with a moan, eyes fluttering shut, Roy took advantage of his momentary distraction and took back his position of dominance, Alex beneath him.

Alex pouted, but Roy wiped that tempting pucker away with a blistering kiss, lapping into his mouth the second Alex became malleable. For several seconds, tongues battled for dominance, and then Roy pulled back abruptly, leaving a panting mess in his wake. "Roy," Alex said, voice husky and low, "I need you…please."

The raven growled deep in the back of his throat as he stared down at his lover, and suddenly Alex's world spun on its head, abruptly finding himself on his stomach. Mustang swiftly removed the remainder of the young man's clothes and only paused for a second to admire the view before he swooped in.

"Wha-Ah!" Alex cried out in surprised pleasure as Mustang pulled his hips up and licked from his sensitive balls all the way up to the end of his tailbone, hot tongue brushing over his entrance teasingly. Roy hummed as he stroked and teased, tasting his lover for the first time. He pulled every trick he knew, dragging his tongue around the winking rim, massaging the mounds of flesh in his hands, blowing cold air over the wetness to send shivers of pleasure up and down Alex's spine. He drifted down and laved loving attention over Alex's tightening balls before drifting back up and sucking hard. This was one of his favorite things to do for his lovers and he soon found himself back to full hardness in no time as he soaked in Alex's pleas, a gratifying, continuous litany of his name.

It was when Roy finally thrust his tongue inside that Alex found his voice again. "OH GOD, _please,_ just like that! You're so good, so good for me–ah!–No one's _ever,_ I– _More!"_

Well, that just wouldn't do. If Alex still had the coherency to talk, Mustang wasn't doing his job. He pulled back and Alex cried out in denial, but Roy wasn't gone for long. He scooted back on the floor till he could reach his side table and yanked the drawer open, fumbling inside till he found his handy bottle of lube. That might have been an odd spot to put it, but Roy prided himself in always being prepared for anything.

It was certainly paying off now.

Before his lover could miss him too long, he moved back into position, only to pause. Alex was staring at him over his shoulder with one heated eye, chest pressed against the floor and ass up in the air in the most tempting of displays. The blond shuddered visibly as Roy opened the lube bottle with a loud _snick_ and a mischievous grin. He replaced his tongue with first one slicked finger, then another, and Alex practically purred. Mustang found himself echoing the sound as his fingers were engulfed it Alex's tight heat, rim holding onto him tightly as if never wanting to let him go. Once Roy determined he was loose enough he added a third finger, only allowing Alex a second to register the change in girth, before he thrust in _hard._

Alex went rigid _._

He arched back with a gasp, "OH!" Mustang chuckled behind him, leaning over Alex's back to share his body heat and giving the back of his neck a nip. The raven rubbed that spot again, and _again_ , drinking in the keens and moans, Alex completely inarticulate for him at last. Mustang had found that sensitive bundle of nerves in his body and teased it mercilessly, causing Alex to grasp at the carpet carpet and thrust his hips back mindlessly into the probing fingers.

"Beautiful," Roy whispered into Alex's ear, and Alex arched before crying out, untouched cock jerking and white cum splashing against the carpet in weak spurts. Startled, Mustang continued to thrust directly into his prostate as he rode out his unexpected orgasm and Alex _writhed,_ clenching around him.

"Roy! I–I–Oh god– _hnnn!"_

"Alex…" Mustang groaned into his lover's ear with hot breath as he felt his fingers being sucked in greedily by the tight body beneath him. Alex fell limp, seeming to almost lose consciousness but for the continuous noises he made. Roy pulled his fingers out regretfully before he could get too oversensitive. That second one hadn't been intentional, and he didn't want this to end so soon...But fuck if that hadn't been the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "Are you alright?" Roy ran his hand up and down Alex's back soothingly as he came down from his high. His own cock ached incessantly, but he wouldn't push Alex beyond what he could handle.

It took Alex several moments before he could respond, pushing himself up to lean back against Roy's chest and pull his head into a sweet, sloppy kiss. And it was _filthy,_ both of their flavors mingling and practically sending Roy to another plane of existence. "I'm okay. That was…" He sighed. " _Thank you."_

Roy ground against him involuntarily at the low reverence in his voice. He was so keyed up that even the slightest touch would set him off at this point. But still he made to pull back, apology jumping to his lips and intending to take care of it on his own.

Alex didn't let him move an inch. He squirmed around in Roy's hold on trembling limbs till they were face to face before pressing their foreheads together, hands woven into dark tresses. "Where do you think you're going?", he asked, almost sounding affronted. And then his hand was wrapped around Roy and his lips pressed just below his ear. "Wanna see you come for me." Roy gasped, canting his hips and digging his fingertips into Alex's back as Alex pressed the words into his skin. "You make me feel so good, Roy, _please,_ wanna see it…"

Mustang shuddered deeply, feeling the pressure build in a familiar and unbearable way. He snaked his hand around Alex's neck and pulled him into a demanding kiss as his orgasm crashed over him, losing his gasps into Alex's willing mouth.

Finally, the sensations that seems to last forever came to an end, Roy reeling in their wake. He shuddered and collapsed forward, sending them both to the floor with simultaneous grunts. Alex fell limp in a boneless heap, completely spent as various liquids beginning to cool over his body. Mustang rolled off and nuzzled into Alex's side, heart rates returning to normal.

Soon enough, the room became cool as the fire died, and Mustang regretfully disentangled himself from Alex, and stumbled naked into the kitchen for a wet rag. As he cleaned them both up, exhaustion hit him full force, and with a groan he realized it was nearly four in the morning. Good thing he had the day off tomorrow.

Alex shifted uncomfortably beneath the wet cloth over his sensitive skin, but didn't even bother to open his eyes. Roy wondered if he was about to fall asleep before remembering that Alex couldn't. Right.

For a second he merely gazed down at the contented man. He hoped fervently that this wasn't just a dream. In the morning, would it all have been an illusion? Something from his alcohol induced imaginings? Alex looked up at him with blurred eyes and disheveled hair, giving Mustang a small smile of contentment, the happiest the man had seen him in a long long time. Mustang smiled back. If it was, he hoped that this dream would never end.

"C'mere," Alex mumbled, pulling Mustang down on top of him. Roy barely had a second to pull the blanket off the couch and pull it over them before he was yanked down.

"I'm going to fall asleep," he warned.

"Hm. Can cuddle with you all night without getting bored."

Roy chuckled, laugh turning into a jaw cracking yawn as he pulled Alex close. "Do you have to leave?"

And suddenly the sadness was back between them. "Yeah," Alex whispered. "But not yet."

His heart twinged painfully, but he pushed it aside. Roy decided that right now it didn't matter that they were enemies at war, didn't matter that Alex was forced to be with someone else he didn't love or that Roy was fighting against him. Right now, it was just them, Roy in Alex's embrace and them finding comfort together. Alex mumbled something into his chest, too quiet to hear, and Roy nuzzled into his hair.

"What was that?"

"…love you."

Roys arms tightened around Alex. For once, there was no emotions Mustang wanted to hide from the man, and Alex smiled contently as his answer flowed through his empathy link, the soft glow of Roy's emotions comforting him and filling him with the depth of Mustang's affection. Roy fell asleep moments later, the two hopelessly tangled and filthy from their exertions, as Alex watches over him long after his soft snores fill the room. In the morning, they would be forced to be enemies once more, but for tonight…just for tonight, they were lovers.

 **An:**

 **Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear what you think :)**


End file.
